moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Ghostbusters
| directed by = Ivan Reitman | written by = Dan Aykroyd; Harold Ramis; Rick Moranis | produced by = Bernie Brillstein; Michael C. Gross; Joe Medjuck; Ivan Reitman | music by = Elmer Bernstein | cinematography = Laszlo Kovacs | edited by = David E. Blewitt; Sheldon Kahn | distributed by = Columbia Pictures | release date(s) = June 8th, 1984 | mpaa rating = | running time = 105 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $32,000,000 | gross revenue = $238,632,124 (US) $280,549,539 (Worldwide | preceded by = | followed by = Ghostbusters II (1989) }} Ghostbusters is an American feature film of the comedy and supernatural fantasy genres. It was directed by Ivan Reitman and written by Dan Aykroyd and Harold Ramis, who also star in the picture. Another actor, Rick Moranis, was also a contributing writer, but was uncredited in this capacity. The film was produced by Columbia Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on June 8th, 1984. Ghostbusters stars Bill Murray, Dan Aykroyd and Harold Ramis as Doctors Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz and Egon Spengler (respectively, three parapsychology students who suddenly have their funding pulled and now seek a way to garner further income. Through their experiences and skill sets, they open up their own business as professional ghost hunters. They are joined by Winston Zeddmore (played by Ernie Hudson) and a secretary named Janine Melnitz (played by Annie Potts). Their first client is a woman named Dana Barrett, whom Doctor Venkman develops an attachment for. Though initially dismissive of Miss Barrett's ghostly troubles, the team must pull together to prevent the Sumerian God of Destruction, Gozer the Gozerian, from entering the world and ruining everyone's day. Ghostbusters was an instant runaway hit and smash success, earning several Oscar, Golden Globe and BAFTA nominations. It is considered a pinnacle of 1980s comedic cinema and has been immortalized through it's memorable title soundtrack score, "Ghostbusters", by Ray Parker, Jr., which introduced the world to now-iconic phrases such as "Who you gonna call?", and, "I ain't afraid of no ghosts". Plot Appearances * Peter Venkman * New York :* New York City :* Upper West Side * * Parapsychologist * Scientist * 1980s * 1984 * Ghosts * Hotel Cast Notes * Ghostbusters (1984) redirects to this page. Fun Facts * Ghostbusters opened theatrically exactly one year to the day after the premiere of Trading Places. Both films star Dan Aykroyd. * Actor Bill Murray played a fictionalized version of himself in the 2009 horror/comedy Zombieland. In the film, Murray and Woody Harrelson's character, Tallahassee act out scenes from Ghostbusters. Recommendations * Ghostbusters II (1989) External Links * * * Ghostbusters at Wikipedia * * * * * References Keywords ---- Category:Films Category:1980s/Films Category:1984/Films Category:June, 1984/Films Category:Columbia Pictures Category:1st installments Category:Theatrically released films Category:Remade Category:G/Films Category:Zombieland (2009)/Miscellaneous Category:Ivan Reitman/Director Category:Dan Aykroyd/Writer Category:Harold Ramis/Writer Category:Rick Moranis/Writer Category:Bernie Brillstein/Executive producer Category:Michael C. Gross/Associate producer Category:Joe Medjuck/Associate producer Category:Ivan Reitman/Producer Category:Elmer Bernstein/Composer Category:Laszlo Kovacs/Cinematographer Category:David E. Blewitt/Editor Category:Sheldon Kahn/Editor Category:Bill Murray/Actor Category:Dan Aykroyd/Actor Category:Sigourney Weaver/Actor Category:Harold Ramis/Actor Category:Rick Moranis/Actor Category:Annie Potts/Actor Category:William Atherton/Actor Category:Ernie Hudson/Actor Category:David Margulies/Actor Category:Larry King/Actor Category:Casey Kasem/Actor Category:Deborah Gibson/Actor Category:Joe Medjuck/Actor Category:Ron Jeremy/Actor Category:Ivan Reitman/Actor